Ascendancy
by xSweetTea
Summary: Noble Team gets a break, and Noble Six finally tries to catch up on sleep. Unfortunately for her, a certain Spartan with a skull engraved helmet is restless and won't shut up. ONESHOT. Read and review please!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo. If I did, everyone wouldn't have died. /:**

**A/n: Hi! Sooo, this is my first fanfiction. I apologize in advance if some of the Halo information is wrong. I only played Halo 3 and Reach, so I probably don't know the whole story. Heheh. But anyway, Emile is like my favorite character so far and after a burst of inspiration, I actually wrote a story about him and Female!Noble 6. So, uhh, I hope you like it! or y'know, don't hate it. xD**

* * *

Noble Team, after weeks, maybe months, finally gets a day of rest. Jun scouted ahead of the team and found a rather large Covenant base. Soon after being informed, Commander Carter decided to infiltrate and destroy the base. They are to retrieve all of the information they are able to get and destroy everything. The buildings, the aliens, _everything_. The base, though, is on high guard. Shields and guards everywhere. Elites and grunts surround the base. A ship could probably fly into the middle, but unfortunately for them, there were none available. And so, they decided to make an opening for themselves. Kat was then ordered to make a controlled bomb in order to create a diversion.

* * *

"Commander, the detonation of this bomb isn't going to be very big. We have very little explosives at hand at the moment. We need to save most of it for fighting." Kat explained.

"That's fine. As long as the elites see it as a threat and move towards it. It doesn't have to be too far off. Just make sure the explosion is big enough so we can put it at a safe distance away from us." Carter replied.

The first two nobles walked off as they discussed of their bomb and plan. They planned to work through the night to finish the bomb as early as possible. A base that heavily guarded had to be something very dangerous to Reach, and if not dangerous, it had to be of great importance to the Covenant. So as to finish the bomb, they required little to no interruption. Carter and Kat were really the only ones skilled enough to make this bomb, so help from the other nobles would be a nuisance.

But the other nobles were beginning to become uneasy. Rest wasn't something they got too often, and they had no idea what to do.

Jun decided to go ahead and observe the guards a little more. He figured that he would gather more information about their enemy and their surroundings. Perhaps it would help the assault the following day. After putting on a camouflage suit and picking up his sniper rifle and pistol, he left.

Jorge, being a heavy weapons specialist, decided to prepare his weaponry and armor. Better to be prepared than sorry. Jorge spent his time reloading, fixing, and optimizing his weapons. Since turrets and other heavy weapons were so large, the procedures would be very time-consuming and probably take an extensive amount of time. So he also wanted to be left alone in solitary.

Six felt very ragged and tired, so she decided that it's high-time that she got some rest. Taking off her helmet, she revealed her slightly tan sweaty face. The loose dark brown locks that strayed from her ponytail updo stuck to her face. She breathed in the air. It was very much polluted and smelled very unpleasant, but anything was better than her body odor that she is forced to breathe every time she wears her helmet.

Tucking her helmet under arm, she walked towards a comfortable looking tree. None of them were really comfortable at all, but she can pretend one of them is. After choosing a tree, she sat down and leaned against it. She closed her eyes but kept her senses at high alert. Being killed in her sleep would indeed be a very atrocious event.

This leaves Emile, who was extremely restless, and his restlessness caused him to be even more agitated than usual. He needed something to keep him busy, but he couldn't find anything to do. In an attempt to cure his edgy mood, he tried pacing, but that proved to make his attitude worse.

Jorge, trying to soothe the irritated Emile, said, "Emile, just relax."

"I wish I could. Shit, I really need something to do," Emile tried to explain. "I'm ready to infiltrate that goddamn Covenant base right now." He had his shotgun and kukri knife, and as long as he has those in his possession, he will _always_ be ready.

Jorge just sighed at his response and continued his work. Emile's response proved that it was hopeless to try to help his much agitated teammate.

* * *

If he could scream, he would. He stopped pacing quite some time ago, but the restless feeling still refused to go away. "There's nothing to do." Emile complained.

"Goddamn it, Emile. You have been bitching and moaning ever since the Commander and Kat left to go make that stupid bomb. Will you please shut the fuck up so I can finally fucking sleep?" Six whined as she tried to sleep.

Emile gave her a dirty look, but no one could see it due to his helmet. "Shut the hell up, Six. I can't sleep. I can't fight. I can't do shit right now!"

Emile continued complaining, and Six just rolled her eyes. "You wanna fight?" Six got up and brushed the dirt off her armor. "Okay then, let's fight."

"-cause you see, I need to-Wait what?" Emile was too dumbfounded at what Six said to continue his rant.

Six scoffed and repeated, "You heard me, let's fight. You and me."

Emile smiled mischievously, "Alright then! Let's go!" He put his arms out in front of him and placed himself in a fighting position. Defeating Six couldn't be too hard. She was small and probably fragile under that armor. This was going to be perhaps too easy, just a few hard punches and she should be out.

Six smiled conceitedly and said, "Tsk. Excited, aren't we? Well, the faster I kick your ass, the faster I can go to sleep." She put her helmet on and proceeded to put herself in a fighting position.

Emile threw a punch to Six's face, only to have it dodged. Six then threw her own punch to Emile's abdominal area. The punch didn't hurt due to his armor, but Emile didn't expect it and was pushed back a little. He didn't expect her to be that strong, but it still wasn't enough to defeat him. After regaining his composure, he threw another punch towards her stomach. She easily caught the punch with her hand, but he saw that coming. He threw yet another punch to her face. Seeing the punch coming, Six moved so that the punch hit her arm rather than her face.

The impact was cushioned by her armor, but it still slightly bruised her skin under her dark grey armor. That did not make her happy at all. Enraged, she threw a stronger punch towards an opening, and it connected.

"You're pretty strong, Six, but don't forget, I'm an Assault specialist. This is what I'm good at." Emile said proudly as they fought.

"Know your rank, _warrant officer_." Six sneered.

Emile narrowed his eyes and threw another punch, which Six dodged, again.

Jorge looked on at the little fight. He couldn't help but be amused by their antics and insults. "Just like children." he said to himself.

* * *

"Is that really all you got, Emile? Wow. I expected a lot more from you." said the struggling female Spartan.

"Fuck you, Six. You're almost dead. I would be in deep shit with the commander if I killed you." said the equally injured Spartan.

Hours have passed and the early morning turned to the late afternoon, but the two Spartans were still fighting. Jorge left to bring Jun back, and Carter and Kat were nearly done with the bomb.

"Shut the hell up, bitch. I'm nowhere near dead," Six said smugly, even though she was having trouble just to stand up made known by her grunts as she tried to get up. "You just worry about yourself, alright?"

"I won. Maybe they'll give me a promotion for defeating a Lieutenant." Emile said as he walked towards Six, "A lousy Lieutenant if you ask me."

Six glared at the insufferable man in front of her and punched him in the face. The impact caused him to hit the ground and his helmet got knocked off. She stood in front of him and grabbed his collar. "Don't kid yourself," she said. "because obviously, I won." She took off her helmet and smiled smugly.

Emile took a good look at her; it's not very often that Six takes her helmet off, so he decided to take full advantage of it. She had tired chocolate brown eyes. Her disheveled hair was in a droopy ponytail. Her face was sweaty and dripping. And for some strange reason, Emile found her appearance to be very attractive.

Next thing he knew, Emile grabbed her collar and forced her lips down too meet his. Six was caught by surprise and went from standing to kneeling in front of Emile. He bit and licked her bottom lip so that she could open her mouth. And instead of doing the sensible thing and push him away, she obliged and started battling with Emile's tongue for dominance. She cupped his face with her hands in an attempt to pull him closer, he moved so that he was lying on top of Six. His left arm held her waist while his right elbow kept him from squishing her with his armor.

Six was lost in her senses until she broke the kiss in order to breathe. Emile smiled and whispered into her ear, "I beg to differ, Six. I think I won. I'm on top aren't I?"

* * *

**A/n: Hahah. So yeahhh. Review please! I wanna know if I did okay. I don't think I got Emile's personality down. Oh and I didn't want to describe how he looked too much because, I'd like to keep his face a mystery. I know, you're probably like "BUT YOU MADE A DESCRIPTION OF SIX." Well, Emile's different. Mmkay? Hahah. Well, I don't know what to say anymore sooo.. bye! ;D**


End file.
